


A Wicked Gift

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Gags, Genderbending, Matchmaker Palutena, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Trolltena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Palutena notices that Corrin is rather down during the holiday season. He thinks that Bayonetta has no intention of getting him a gift. While Palutena thinks Bayonetta will simply find a way to be cheap about it, a quick plan comes to mind for the couple to be happy on Christmas Eve…except Bayonetta’s not exactly happy with Palutena’s meddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingSonic17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/gifts).



> If anyone is asking for a Christmas fic, you’re getting a lewd one this time around. This is legit an excuse for gender bender nonsense. Enjoy!

The holiday season was supposed to be a blissful time for everyone. Families and friends reunited from all over during this happy time of the year. People sat next to each other next to the fireplace and opened presents bought by the people that cherished them deeply. Santa Claus came around delivering gifts to the nice children while scolding the naughty children. The snow fell down to the earth giving the grass a thick white coat. Even if it was chilly, kids would rush outside and play in the snow either having snowball fights or making snow angels. It was definitely not the time to be moping around.

In Smash Brothers Mansion, almost everyone got into the holiday spirit. While there were obvious naysayers like Ganondorf who preferred the cold isolation of his room to interacting with the cheerful Smashers, it was odd for usually happy individuals to be depressed.

Enter Corrin who was known in the mansion for being a rather optimistic individual. He was always willing to help others and always tried to see the good in people (even when they were clearly evil). Corrin kept a smile plastered on his face so that others wouldn't have to worry about him. When everyone was asleep or when no one was looking, the smile would disappear.

Corrin wasn't faking his happiness per se. Stress was just getting him recently. He would blame his mood on Bayonetta. The Umbra Witch was ignoring him, and at first Corrin thought he did something wrong recently, but would let his mind wander to the incident that made things awkward in the first place.

A few months ago, Palutena had got into a bet with the God of War Ares over a Muscle Competition head in the Witch Hunter Realm. All the muscular people in the world could come and participate for a large amount of cash. Palutena didn't want to lose the competition that was stacked against her. She had told Ares she only needed to place her bets on one person to win while Ares got everyone else. The God of War accepted that challenge. At first, Palutena wanted to get Ganondorf involved, but the King of Evil wanted nothing to do with a sibling battle between the Gods and chose not to participate in the muscle competition. This forced Palutena's hand, as she did not trust the guys in the mansion to win for her. As a result, Palutena had used some sort of gender bender spell to get Lucina to participate without telling anyone that Lucina gained extra strength when handling the tougher opponents.

What does this have to do with Corrin and Bayonetta? At the same time that was happening, Corrin was starting to think that Bayonetta was growing bored with him. The Umbra Witch had been hanging out with his sister Cory and flirting with her to boot. Combined with the Muscle Competition immediately bringing masculinity as the topic of the mansion and Corrin's self-esteem fell to an all time low. His sister was considered more masculine than he was, so there was no way he could enter the competition without being mocked for being a pansy. Bayonetta didn't mind that he didn't enter. She did mind him accusing her of cheating on him for his sister. Moments like these made Corrin realize how little he told the Umbra Witch about himself.

While the two of them would make amends with Bayonetta clarifying that she was only messing with Cory and had no intention of asking her to be her partner in bed, the awkward atmosphere between them was still there. Corrin felt like the damage was already done…all because he screamed how he refused to be seen as a girl to the Umbra Witch. He wasn't his sister in personality or physically. He hated the idea that Bayonetta might have considered asking Palutena for the gender bender spell that would turn him into a girl. He hated the idea of not being seen as an equal to the Umbra Witch and it just stressed him out. He felt like he didn't even get to talk to Bayonetta about what was bugging her because she decided that she would ignore him for the holiday season.

The Seer of Darkness had claimed that either she was too busy with scheduled Smash battles or she needed to do some shopping in her world with Jeanne. Corrin wasn't allowed to come along with the latter and the red eyed prince wondered if Bayonetta really was done with him. What if she didn't buy him a Christmas present despite the Nohrian prince trying so hard thinking of what to get his girlfriend?

 _I'm letting my paranoia get the best of me._ Corrin thought darkly to himself. _I need fresh air._

Corrin had many places to go to once everyone was asleep. He chose the quickest area over his favorite area in the Smash Brothers Realm. The silver haired prince just wanted time to himself, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

The dragon prince would eventually be graced by the appearance of Palutena who had enough of his brooding. Corrin would have liked if it were Bayonetta that talked to him, but he was willing to talk to anyone about his problems with her. Then again, it might be a bad idea to talk to the Goddess of Light. She claimed to be a secret keeper, but it always seems information about someone's secret always got leaked out in some shape or form. Then, there was the fact she didn't get along with Bayonetta, so complaining about the Umbra Witch might prove to make the situation worse.

"Corrin, what are you doing up so late? It's very chilly outside and you could catch a cold." She lectured.

Corrin had an answer to that. Because it was chilly outside, he couldn't go to the lake in Smash Forest and relax. The lake could be frozen for all he knew, so it made more sense to go to the roof and try to clear his mind. It wasn't exactly working, but the breeze was nice.

Instead of telling her that he didn't want to go to the lake because he sensed danger, he just turned his head slightly to where she was. He didn't speak up immediately. He pondered the words he was going to say first. "…Why are you here? Do you have a late night errand like Rosalina?"

"Rosalina doesn't have anything to do today. She needs to pick up the pace though or she's going to lose the opportunity to hang out with us Smashers on Christmas Eve." She hummed. The green haired Goddess noted the dark eye rings under Corrin's eyes and frowned. "What's on your mind? I can see you haven't been sleeping well recently."

"No…I haven't really…" Corrin answered softly. "I've been thinking about a lot of things. With Christmas around the corner, I'm still trying to figure out what to get everyone. I mean…I should just focus on my sister, Cloud and Cere…but I want to give back to the residents of the mansion for giving my sister and me shelter from our enemies."

Palutena may have been nodding her head but she wasn't really listening to what Corrin had to say. As far as she was concerned, Corrin shouldn't even be thinking about everyone else. He only had one person in mind and that was whom she needed to bring up.

"So Bayonetta is still ignoring you?" Palutena asked bluntly.

Corrin gawked at her bluntness before he looked down from the roof and sighed. "…Yeah…I thought after our fight that things have returned to normal. I feel like things haven't."

"Oh?"

"I don't know how to explain it…when Cere and I are together, she's not making eye contact with me like she used to. I always feel like she's disappointed in me now for not complying with her idea…" Corrin really didn't want to think too much about the argument he had with his girlfriend months ago, but he wanted to vent just a little to someone who was willing to lend an ear. "Cere reassured me there isn't anyone else, but me, but sometimes when we're…making love…she…" Corrin's voice trailed off as he decided to stop talking. His face was turning red. Corrin's silver hair wasn't going to be able to hide how embarrassed he was to even talk about his sex life.

"Oh, you don't need to be worried about talking about your sexy time with that witch." Palutena purred as she decided to tease Corrin more. She suddenly leaned on his shoulder as if she was going to lean close to his face and kiss him. That only caused his body to shiver. He would blame it on the cold rather than the Goddess of Light invading his space. "You know how selfish that woman is especially when it comes to sex. You don't try to mix things up every once in awhile and they'll grow bored of their shiny toys. I don't know what she's thinking though to be honest."

Corrin hated being labeled as a toy. Bayonetta clearly loved him. Just because his paranoid got in the way and he thought Bayonetta preferred his sister to him didn't mean that she saw him as anything less than a sex object!

"Cere isn't like that…" Corrin muttered weakly to himself. "I'm sure she has a good reason why she's not talking to me…"

Corrin could only hope Bayonetta was shopping for him. Palutena honestly doubted that. If she made a calculated guess, she would assume Bayonetta was waiting for Corrin to make the first move and do something kinky for Christmas. The silver haired prince clearly wasn't that type of person. He was still a kind, sweet, young man who had no problem obeying an older woman like Bayonetta. Of course, Corrin did have his insecurities and dislikes and that probably caught the Umbra Witch off guard.

 _I wonder if there is a way to get these two idiots talking again._ Palutena wondered to herself. Palutena knew what type of person Bayonetta was when it came to her sex life. She didn't enjoy vanilla sex as much as passionate sex between two lovers. Corrin was the opposite simply because he was inexperienced. If Palutena wanted to bring the two closer before things grew worse between the couple, she would have to force her hand.

"Palutena, is there something the matter? Are you getting sick?"

"Nope! I just figured out a way of getting Bayonetta to talk to you by Christmas Eve." Palutena declared. "Just give me a week to prepare and your love will be renewed."

Corrin heard that and immediately got excited. Listening to Palutena should have given him a warning of what was to come but the dragon prince was desperate for Bayonetta to pay attention to him that he would believe anything the green haired Goddess said. In a way, he was like Pit, but Pit was at least aware that Palutena was trolling him ninety percent of the time (and chose to believe her anyway).

"That's amazing!" Corrin exclaimed. "Is there anything I need to do to help you?"

"Hmm…let me think…nope. I just need you to continue with your daily life. If you can talk to Bayonetta before then, that's great, but I'm going to make sure that Bayonetta doesn't forget to get you something for Christmas." The green haired Goddess smirked when those words left her lips. She already had a trap prepared for the Umbra Witch. It was just a matter of getting her alone where no one else would see them.

"Oh, okay. So I can focus on the Christmas shopping?"

"Of course! If Bayonetta is not going to shop with you, there are plenty of others that will."

Palutena was glad that she was able to cheer the dragon prince up from his slump. If he were a little kid, he would have jumped into the air happily. Corrin was pumped regardless. He anticipated something magical was going to happen. He had no idea how magical it was going to be.

Because Corrin was distracted by his sudden happiness, he failed to see that someone was spying on them from the only entrance to the rooftop. Palutena already knew someone was there and she continued to tease the dragon prince. Heck, no one would be able to cling to Corrin's arm and live unless you were Palutena. She had the Goddess privilege, but there was another reason why she wasn't killed on the spot.

 _Bayonetta, you are a prideful witch._ Palutena hummed to herself when she felt the presence leave the rooftop upon realizing that her rival noticed her. _You can't even defend your man when he's confronted with a divine beauty like me. Your jealousy would be apparent to anyone watching you, but you're going to pretend that nothing is wrong and you don't want something from Corrin. You're going to learn to appreciate your boyfriend when I'm done with you._

* * *

The week went on, but Bayonetta showed no signs of wanting to get Corrin anything for Christmas. If she already gave him something, she was doing a good job hiding it. That clearly wasn't the case. While known for blowing Jeanne's money back in her world for gifts (mainly for herself and Jeanne and maybe sometimes Luka), she wasn't doing that for any of the Smashers. Yes, she was talking to Cloud about what he was expecting from anyone in the mansion for Christmas, but she wasn't planning on getting anything spectacular for her boyfriend. Corrin's mood would only worsen when he assumed whatever Palutena tried to do didn't work.

Palutena did say she was going to help Corrin, but so far, the Smashers who have seen her brought up how she was crafting a new potion of sorts. Corrin rolled his eyes thinking she was going to try for one of those love potion spells that clearly did not work. In the realm of fairy tales, it was a possibility, but Palutena would mess it up somehow. Pit had said that if the green haired Goddess just followed the instructions, then she wouldn't have to worry about a miscalculation. She was a stubborn woman and she would insist on doing things her way. When the object she was using in her experiment turned against her, she would only have herself to blame.

A few days before Christmas, Palutena had finished whatever she was preparing. One would think it was a gift for someone she cared about, but to Corrin's surprise, it was for him.

"I did tell you I would make something for you to help you out." Palutena told him as she gave him a cute wink.

Corrin wasn't paying attention to her low-key flirting and was more focused on the gift he was bestowed. The gift was placed in a small, adorable little box wrapped nicely by angelic ribbons. Corrin wanted to shield his eyes at how sparkly the bow was on the small present. He gently pulled on the ribbon in order to unwrap the present. In the small box was a small piece of chocolate made by yours truly. Immediately, Corrin turned blue at the sight.

"I worked hard on the chocolate." Palutena began. "You can thank me later. I followed the manual this time."

"…It's not Valentine's Day…" Corrin mumbled.

"It's Christmas chocolate."

"…How is this going to help me again?" Corrin asked. "If you're trying to make Cere jealous by making bad chocolate, I don't think it's going to work…"

"You haven't even tasted it yet." Palutena complained as she approached the younger Smasher. "Taste it now."

"But your cooking…"

"This is baking, Corrin, and I know how to do this of course…unlike you."

Corrin glared at her as a response. Yes, his cake he made for Bayonetta wasn't all that great. So what if he put the cake in the frying pan and added dead insects on top of the fried cake for decoration? He won the prize for the most creative cake ever! Bayonetta even accepted the cake! That was better than what Palutena had to offer! This of course ignored that Bayonetta attempted to get rid of the cake immediately. When Kirby and Yoshi refused to eat the cake made for her, she had to just suck it up and throw it in the trash and hope that the trash was taken out before Corrin found out about it. He never did and just assumed she ate the fried cake.

"Less stalling, more eating!" Palutena exclaimed as she shoved the present up Corrin's face. Like magic, the chocolate popped out of the box and landed in his mouth. The silver haired prince blinked before realizing he was going to swallow the chocolate without chewing it. He didn't have a chance to spit it out in fear of food poisoning due to the green haired Goddess' attempt to keep his mouth shut. Corrin eventually chewed the sweet food in his mouth before swallowing. "Well?" He could hear Palutena start before he had a chance to evaluate the food.

"I'm…not poisoned!" Corrin exclaimed. "It's…edible!"

"I'm glad you like it." Palutena hummed. "Let's see…now that step two of my plan is done, I'm moving on to step three!"

"Step…three?" Corrin asked confused and rightfully so.

"Oh, you'll see tonight." The Goddess of Light told him as she stopped invading his personal space. "Bayonetta will have your gift for you."

Corrin's ears perked up hearing his girlfriend's name. "Really? How so? She hasn't shown any signs of wanting to give me anything…and it's almost Christmas Eve."

The dragon prince didn't like to remind himself that it was December 23rd. Once the clock struck midnight, it would be Christmas Eve. Granted, nothing would happen under midnight of December 24th but Corrin was doomed to not getting a gift if he didn't see his girlfriend get him a present today.

"Oh, she will give you something. I guarantee that. Just make sure you visit her on the fourth floor at midnight. You'll be in for a treat." Palutena licked her lips when she said this. Corrin shivered at the action because he wondered if she was going to do something bad to him. "You understand?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Don't even think of not going. I'll find you if you do and you'll have an unhappy Christmas."

 _Ouch…she's totally looking out for me._ Corrin snarked to himself as he tried not to sweat bullets in front of the Goddess of Light. Palutena took her leave and allowed the Nohrian prince time along. As much as he didn't feel like listening to her, he was aware that Palutena made use of her threats to anyone who didn't heed them.

Another thing was on his mind. The taste of the chocolate seemed off. Despite it being editable, it felt like Palutena put some ingredient in it to make his body tingle.

 _It's probably nothing._ Corrin told himself even though his mind wouldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

Like a good prince, Corrin did what he was told and went to the fourth floor at midnight. It was the 24th of December and still no signs of Bayonetta. The dragon prince was desperate at this point that he would believe Palutena's words that Bayonetta would meet him in one of the guest rooms to give him his present. There wasn't anyone in the room though and that only saddened the Nohrian prince. There wasn't a witch waiting to showering him with gifts. There was only a giant Christmas box next to the bed.

This was obviously suspicious. Corrin sniffed the air and felt like someone was in the room. He attempted to listen to extra noises that would giveaway whom was responsible for the box. What he smelled and what he was hearing was coming from the Christmas present itself. Slowly, he approached the box and noticed that there was a card on the present addressed to him. He took the card from its placeholder and quickly read it.

**Step 3 took forever to do. The final step is up to you Corrin. Do not make me waste my time.**

There was no signature on the card but Corrin read it with Palutena in mind. She was the only one talking about these steps in her plan to get Bayonetta to buy something for her boyfriend. The silverette still wasn't convinced that the older Smasher didn't give him anything for Christmas…but the present itself was clearly an ominous sign.

_Well…there's only one way to find out._

There were so many things Corrin expected from the box. He expected cans of corn so he could spend the winter eating canned corn. He expected a shiny new weapon he could use to fight outside of Smash. He expected something cute from the mall like Pokémon plushies or pajamas. Heck, he expected there to be another box that would have another box that would have nothing in it but a note that said "Merry Christmas" in a crude manner. What he got was his girlfriend wrapped up nicely inside the large Christmas present.

If Bayonetta was the only thing in the box, it wouldn't really be a farfetched theory to assume she did this to herself, but that clearly wasn't the case. The Umbra Witch was clearly forced into one of those Sexy Santa outfits. This was great, but the problem was Bayonetta changed her hairstyle sometimes to spice things up. The problem here was that there were certain areas of the outfit that were torn specifically where her breasts and vagina were. Those areas were completely exposed for Corrin to see.

What caught Corrin's attention though was the genital above the Umbra Witch's slit. Right above it was a large penis attached to her lower area. It was in no way a strapon. That part was engraved into her skin. The cock was also wrapped with a nice bow that prevented the cock from moving around too much (as well as cum).

"Cere?!" Corrin called out to her upon opening the box.

Bayonetta would have called his name back, but she was currently gagged. Whatever she said came out in muffles. The Umbra Witch desperately tried to get out of his binds now that the dragon prince saw her in this state. It was then did Corrin see a collar around the older woman's neck. If Corrin remembered correctly, that was an anti-magic collar meant to stop the beings of the Golden Land from getting too out of control. Apparently, it worked on Umbra Witches too seeing as how Bayonetta couldn't just summon Madama Butterfly to help her out.

"Cere, I'll get you out. Stop struggling." Corrin told her as he reached into the box in an attempt to at least get her out of it. Nothing could be done if she was stuck in the cramped box. He had to ask himself how long had she been in the Christmas present. Granted, Bayonetta was someone who would probably survive weeks…even months without human necessities. This was coming from the witch who slept for 500 years under a lake and her beauty was still maintained despite the passage of time.

While trying to get her out, the silver haired prince noticed a sparkly note underneath the Umbra Witch's legs. Without thinking too much about it, he snatched the note from underneath her. Bayonetta shivered at the proximity of Corrin's hands for some strange reason. The dragon prince failed to notice because of said note.

If the anonymous note didn't give away who was responsible for shoving Bayonetta into the Christmas box, then the second note made it clear who the sender was.

**See Corrin? I told you that I was going to make sure Bayonetta had a present for you. It was cliché for her to try and give herself up for you, so I spiced things up. I'm certain you see the male genital that is now part of her body. Don't worry. It won't last forever, so you don't have to worry about permanent damage to her body.**

Corrin let out a small sigh of relief that the damage wasn't permanent. Palutena could be mean-spirited, but she wasn't that cruel. With that in mind, he continued reading the note.

 **So, remember what I did to Lucina a few months ago? That was a great time for me to experiment on how the spell works and now I can do more things with the spell now. Bayonetta didn't want to cooperate with me, so I had to drug her and tie her up. You can see the result. She's yours to play with. No matter what you do, I'm sure she'll be satisfied. Venus Spice is a very powerful drug after all.**  
  
Corrin blushed when he read that sentence. Palutena put Bayonetta in this vulnerable state just so he could have sex with her on Christmas Eve?

**You two don't need to hide your kinks from each other. Bayonetta clearly wants to mix things up with you and you want the same experience she feels when she's on top of you. Here is your chance. You won't have that much time though, so please, let your lust for each other take over tonight. You won't regret it.**

_What does Palutena mean by this?_ Corrin asked himself as he quickly threw the note back into the box. _Who cares?! I need to help Cere!_

Corrin wasted no time in assisting Bayonetta out of the box. While it would have been easier to just untie her and be done with it, the dragon prince found her appearance too enticing to allow it to slide. Heck, the white ribbons gave an interesting touch to the red and green color scheme that was usually associated with Christmas.

The gag needed to go though. Bayonetta was dying to say something, and who was Corrin to deny her air. Once she was on the bed, he removed the gag from her. He quickly covered his ears because of course the first thing that came out of her mouth was foreign curse words that were probably directed to Palutena. Eventually, Corrin would understand what Bayonetta was saying about the crafty Goddess.

"That bitch! When I get out of this, I'm going to murder that Goddess!" Bayonetta cursed. The bindings kept her in place and because of the anti-magic collar that Palutena put on her, she wasn't going to be able to summon her demons to assist her. "She thinks she can just randomly sneak up on me and knock me out?! How dare she undress me and put me in this garish outfit without my permission? The nerve of that woman!"

"Cere please…" Corrin could be heard muttering but he didn't try to stop Bayonetta from ranting about Palutena.

"Corrin, this is not my Christmas present!" Bayonetta shouted. That caught his attention. "I could not figure out what to give you and then that bitch just knocks me out and gives me some stupid drug that was supposed to last until now! I wasted an entire day asleep because of her!"

"…Wait…so you were avoiding me because you didn't have a present…"

Corrin shouldn't be surprised. Bayonetta liked to act like she had everything under control, but sometimes that wasn't the case. This was one of those times. The Umbra Witch avoided eye contact with Corrin and kept silent. As a result, Corrin's attention went back to the dick that Palutena bestowed the Umbra Witch.

"…So she thinks I'll like cock for Christmas…" Corrin murmured as a matter of fact statement. Putting it so bluntly caused even someone like Bayonetta to turn as red as her Santa outfit. "She's kind of shallow I noticed…"

"You think? Just because she thinks we're bored of the same sex positions and want to try something new? This is not how you go about it…"

"…I mean…it worked for Dark Pit and Lucina…right?"

Bayonetta rather not think about it. There was no way that was real. There was no way that Palutena's selfish plan allowed for those two to finally hook up. What would a magical penis do for them? Corrin had already made it clear that he hated being seen as an inferior male. The penis was counterproductive and Palutena knew this…so then…why would she go out of her way to give it to Bayonetta instead of just enlarging Corrin's?

"Tch, my interrogation session with that Goddess is going to be a long one. I'm going to demand she removes this ugly thing off my body. It's too heavy for its own good!"

One would think that Bayonetta was experimental. To be honest, Bayonetta would enjoy putting this toy to good use. The problem was it was a gift from Palutena and she would never accept anything from her. There was always a catch and Palutena set to humiliate Bayonetta for Christmas. That was what she thought…yet…Corrin was thinking differently despite his complaining a few months back.

While Bayonetta was ranting on the ways she could get her revenge on Palutena after Christmas, Corrin continued to stare at Bayonetta's cock that kept flickering around. He gulped at how large she was in comparison to him. Granted, Palutena could have very well used a spell to make the dick huge, but it didn't really help Corrin's self-esteem. Corrin remembered being compared to the other muscular men in the Witch Hunter Realm. While he was above average thanks to his dragon blood, when he was reminded how large everyone else was and how bigger was always better, it hurt the dragon prince to even think that Bayonetta would go to someone else because of that.

But how did Corrin feel about his girlfriend having a larger cock than him? Well…he was very much turned on. He was starting to drool at the sight. He wanted a taste of this magical cock that Palutena bestowed on the Umbra Witch.

"Corrin, be a dear and untie me." Bayonetta ordered. She expected him to be swift about it, but to her horror, he chose to ignore her orders. "Corrin?"

Corrin only realized Bayonetta was addressing him now. He snapped out of his trance and quickly wiped the drool forming from his mouth. He should have been ashamed, but he wasn't.

"S-Sorry…I can't untie you now…"

"What?!"

"What I can untie is…" Corrin's voice trailed off as he carefully untied the bow that was wrapped around Bayonetta's cock. This would give it more freedom. Bayonetta was already uncomfortable with the position she was forced in, but now Corrin was making it worse.

"Corrin, what are you doing? Stop!"

Corrin successfully untied the bow causing Bayonetta's cock to spring out from its confinement. The dragon prince blushed at the sight he was granted from his actions.

"C-Corrin, if you're going to do that, at least make sure the door is closed!"

Bayonetta regretted saying that out of all things. If telling Corrin to stop once wasn't going to work, she should have screamed at him to stop. A part of her was interested in what Corrin wanted to do to her. She cursed the idea that maybe Palutena had a good idea. She had never seen Corrin have a lustful look in his eyes when he gazed into her gray ones. What would he do next? What was Corrin capable of doing when she was in a defenseless state? All of these thoughts were giving rise to her new manhood.

"I-I was going to do that…" Corrin muttered to himself as he left Bayonetta's side to make sure the door was closed all the way. Once he locked the door behind him, his attention was focused back on his girlfriend. "Now that you don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us…"

"Corrin…what do you intend on doing? You don't really expect to give that Goddess what she wants…"

The silver haired prince could care less about what Palutena was expecting out of this and more what he wanted. Corrin was usually a selfless person. He was always thinking of others particularly his friends and family. Bayonetta was no exception, but the dark thoughts that clouded his mind the previous months had made him realize that he needed to be selfish every once in awhile so the Umbra Witch wouldn't leave him. Right now, his desires were exceeding his wants to make the Umbra Witch happy. Another part of him brought up that Bayonetta would be happy with this dominant play. Why waste this opportunity when offered to you?

"I don't care what she wants…I want…to taste this..."

Before Bayonetta could even ask what Corrin was talking about, she would feel his lips kiss the tip of her newly grown dick. The tingling sensation was stronger than she imagined and she gasped as a response. Corrin was delighted at how his girlfriend's dick responded to the small kiss and wasted no time in taking it into his mouth. He should have taken her cock in slowly, but he was being a greedy dragon and attempted to take the whole cock in on the first try. To his surprise, he was able to go all the way to the base on the first try. In the back of his mind, Corrin wondered if that was a hint that he was always meant to do this, but got rid of the idea and focused on the task at hand. Recalling how Bayonetta would give him a blowjob, Corrin attempted to repeat her actions. He bopped his head back and forth making sure he didn't accidentally bite her. Bayonetta had done so in the past and passed it off as her teasing him when that clearly wasn't the case.

The Umbra Witch tried to avoid staring at Corrin while he selfishly did the deed. The silver haired prince acted like he had done this before when that shouldn't have had been the case. Bayonetta refused to admit he wasn't doing that bad on his first time. In fact…he was doing fantastic. Corrin seemed to know the speed he needed to be at to satisfy her to the fullest. He made sure to use his tongue while sucking her off. Bayonetta made the mistake of opening her eyes to see what he was doing. She observed that Corrin's eyes were filled with hearts while he was doing the task. He would stop periodically to catch his breath, but by doing that, he let the saliva drip from his mouth down to the head of her cock. Corrin licked his lips as he stopped sucking her length in favor of stroking the now damp penis.

"It's so big…" Corrin mumbled to himself more than his girlfriend. "When was the last time I tasted something like this?"

"W-What?!"

Bayonetta wanted to smack Corrin silly for acting like a slut. She was used to him being shy and submissive that it never occurred to her that he had this needy side that had a thing for cocks. That sounded too cliché for her liking…

"Cere, you're so hard." Corrin told her as he kissed the tip of her cock. It was now dripping with pre-cum. "You can release your semen all on me."

 _I would appreciate if you stop talking like that._ Bayonetta thought to herself. When she opened her mouth, only a delighted moan escaped her lips. She could think of all the sarcastic things in her mind, her body enjoyed Corrin speaking like this.

Again, Corrin forced himself to take in as much of his girlfriend's length as he could. He made sure that the dick was hitting the back of his throat. The Nohrian prince moaned into her cock as he intentionally kept a slow pace this time around. He watched as his girlfriend struggled above him. Was this how he was when it was Bayonetta in between his knees?

"Come on. Hurry~" Corrin begged while still having her dick in his mouth. As a result, his begging came off as a weird gurgling noise.

Bayonetta's attempt at keeping her voice in check was all in vain. She felt herself buckle down and she came inside her boyfriend's mouth. She didn't know what to expect with a male organ on her body. Right now, she could feel the rush to her groin as the white substance dosed Corrin's mouth. The dragon prince's eyes widened as the semen forced its way down his throat. He gagged slightly at the vast amount his girlfriend was giving him, but he refused to spit her dick out just because the sticky substance was about to overflow from his mouth. He wasn't doing a good job trying to keep up with the rush, so he did have to pull out prematurely. Before then, he swallowed the semen that flowed into his mouth while the rest dripped onto the sheets.

"You came so much Cere~" Corrin hummed as he licked his lips. "You taste so good."

Bayonetta refused to say anything to Corrin after he swallowed everything like a good slut. Her cheeks threatened to turn red if she were to look at the expression her boyfriend was giving her. The Umbra Witch flinched feeling something heavy get on top of her. The first thing she noticed was Corrin's dick sticking up after she came into his mouth, and the first thing that came to mind was that Corrin wanted her to fulfill his need while she was still tied up.

"C-Corrin-"

"Cere, am I doing a good job?" Corrin asked her in a charming voice. "I can do more than just this…"

Bayonetta only closed her eyes for a moment before she saw that the dragon prince was attempting to strip down on top of her. She was glad that he wasn't wearing his armor. He shouldn't have to when there were no schedule matches during the holiday season. He was free to just lounge around in his pajamas. Everyone in the mansion had some holiday themed outfit that they walked around with while they decorated the mansion or went shopping. Corrin only had a long sweater and baggy pants. This only made him look cuter. Now, Corrin was showing he can be sexy too. While positioned on top of Bayonetta's cock, he shook his hips in order for the baggy pants to drop down slightly just to see his dick stick out.

"…You're not wearing underwear again…" Bayonetta mumbled. "Were you planning for this to happen?"

Normally, teasing Corrin would revert him back to his naïve state. Not this time though. He kept an appealing smile as he slowly rolled his shirt up just enough to expose his pink nipples. Bayonetta groaned as she wanted to play with her boyfriend when he was messing with her like this.

"No…but…I know you weren't planning for this…"

Of course not! Palutena was intentionally interfering in their love affair and was probably watching this all unfold from her room. The Umbra Witch gulped when a part of Corrin's pants touched her dick. It wouldn't be long until it was sticking up again.

"Cere is such a pervert." Corrin teased as he slowly kicked off his pants from the awkward position he was in. "I just satisfied you and you're ready for more." Corrin blushed deeply as he lowered himself so he was sitting in between Bayonetta's legs instead of resting above her cock. She whined as a response. "I'm throbbing at much as you, but I'm going to have to wait."

"Gnn…you could always…untie me…"

"That won't happen."

Bayonetta hated Corrin showing his dominant side now. It wasn't fair how he could sit in between her legs and rub his dick against her own while his hands were reaching out to her breasts. They were neglected during this whole thing. Corrin wanted his girlfriend to continue feeling good, so he latched onto both of her breasts with his hands and squeezed them tightly. A disgruntled moan escaped her lips as she witnessed Corrin crawling on top of her. He heard her moan again feeling his dick rubbing against hers. She could feel the size difference and it sent shivers down her spines.

"Cere…my body is hot…" Corrin mumbled. "I feel like I'm going to melt…"

A thought came to mind at what Corrin wanted to do with her. She leaned her head away to Corrin's disappointment.

"I'm not kissing you when your mouth was just on my cock…" Bayonetta growled. "Only I can be that kinky…"

"Ehh…that's not fair…" Corrin whined. "If you won't let me kiss you then…"

A startled squeak echoed in the room. Corrin was certain that squeak belong to his girlfriend. He was handling her breasts roughly. He made sure to caress them in every direction imaginable without yanking them off her body. The Overseer of Darkness enjoyed it rough. Corrin purred as he lowered his head and slightly bit down on her right nipple. The sensation was too much and the older Smasher came all over her boyfriend a second time. Corrin blushed feeling her semen splatter over his stomach, his own cock and between his legs. At this rate, she was going to leave her mark everywhere…

"Cere…you can't stop now…I haven't had my fill yet…" Corrin mumbled as he raised his hips so now he was resting over Bayonetta's cock. "I want you to take me."

It's not like Bayonetta had a choice. Her hands were still tied, so Corrin was in complete control what she wanted. She wasn't even allowed to rest when Corrin happily lowered himself down on his girlfriend. He expected it to hurt, but he was surprised how prepared his hole was. He blushed thinking that his body did not stop remembering the time he did have sex with someone else in a previous timeline in his world. Unfortunately for him, he was still considered a virgin despite that magical incident in his world.

It wasn't just Corrin with a red face. Bayonetta was as red as a rose as well. How could Corrin so casually lower himself on her like this and expect her not to go insane? Granted, he still needed to adjust to the slight pain before riding her.

"W-Why are you so wet?" Bayonetta questioned as she did feel a slickness coming from his hole as he was slowly eating her penis with ease. "I know you didn't prepare yourself…beforehand…hnnng…"

Corrin needed to rewind time to think how he got to this point. He then recalled the incident with Palutena where she asked him to swallow some chocolate she made…and it turned out okay. For a moment, the blush went away replaced with a blue tone instead. He shivered realizing what happened.

"Oh…Palutena gave me something to eat…it tasted so good…but…"

"The Goddess can't cook…what the hell were you thinking…"

Corrin wasn't really thinking and Bayonetta could only sigh as a result. Palutena's magic really was amazing…not like the Umbra Witch would ever give Palutena any credit. Her Goddess magic allowed her to create the strangest of things. It was not out of the realm of possibility to create a chocolate that would act as a lubricant after swallowing it.

 _I really hate that woman!_ Bayonetta growled to herself. Her nasty thoughts of wanting to hurt someone was replaced by what she wanted to do to Corrin immediately after he started moving up and down her cock. "C-Corrin, wait!"

"C-Cere…I can't wait! M-My body is on fire!" Corrin cried out as he rocked his hips to a pace he liked. "Ahh…ahh…Cere…your dick feels so good! Ahhhh!"

Bayonetta couldn't take it anymore. Corrin's face was a sight to behold. He was using her breasts as leverage while he rode her. He wanted to close his eyes so he wouldn't have to be seen making a lewd face while riding her. Bayonetta thought it was too late for that. His cheeks were red, sweat was threatening to fall down his face, his tongue was out like a dog needing water and the hearts were still in his eyes. Bayonetta looked behind Corrin and noticed that his tail had threatened to come out until it did due to intense arousal.

"Cere! Cere! Cere!" He cried out. "You're getting bigger! Ahhh!"

The Umbra Witch wanted Corrin to go faster. He was going too slow for her taste…and he wasn't loud enough. She wanted him to be humiliated as much as she was. When she reached out to grab at Corrin's hands, she only noticed now that the wrapping had become undone and she could move her arms. A sinister smile escaped her lips as she seized Corrin's hands and forced them away from her breasts and onto the sides of her body.

"C-Cere?!"

"You think I wasn't going to have the last laugh, dear?" Bayonetta asked in a cocky tone. She still needed a breather in between some words, but she knew she was going to get what she wanted. "If you're going to ride me, you're going to need to be faster than that. I like a man who knows how to speed things up."

Now the silver haired prince had no choice. He gasped as she forced him to come down on his cock faster. She was able to move her hips up so she would hit his sweet spot more easily. Corrin arched his back when his girlfriend did it the first time. His cries were so loud that if it weren't for the fact that you couldn't hear anything behind closed doors, everyone would have heard him scream.

"Yes, that's it…scream for me." Bayonetta hummed as she yanked his arms down so he would lose balance. His body would fall down and his face would align with her own. "I can get the rush I always desired."

Despite what she said earlier about Corrin trying to kiss her despite where his mouth was, Bayonetta had no problem doing the same thing for Corrin. She had let go of Corrin's hands and moved her own behind the back of Corrin's head. She forced him into a passionate kiss that he could not refuse. The first thing she noted was there was still some sticky semen on his tongue. The Umbra Witch didn't mind this one bit as she wrapped her tongue around his. Corrin's expression was priceless and the moans that came when she hit his sweet spot while kissing was something she would treasure for a long time. She took it back when she said she didn't want him acting like a slut. The way Corrin had taken control of his hands again just to place them on her shoulders and lean into the kiss was too much for both of them. He was moaning her name despite being locked to the kiss.

_What are you waiting for Corrin? Cum for me!_

When Corrin looked into Bayonetta's menacing gray eyes, he could figure out what she wanted to say. His wanton red eyes gave a similar message.

 _Yes, Cere! I'm going to cum for you! Please fill me up with your love fluids~_  
  
It was a good thing Corrin didn't say that out loud or he wouldn't hear the end of it. A few good thrusts and the dragon prince finally came over the older woman. Bayonetta had dropped the kiss just so she could hear him moan her name close to her mouth. Bayonetta would then climax for a third time inside her boyfriend, and she made sure she would fill him to the brim. The Umbra Witch was finally getting used to the vast amount of semen that she could pour into her boyfriend and she was very pleased to know that she would overfill him.

Corrin finished his orgasm first and fell on top of her chest. He was too tired to pull out. Bayonetta could only partially pull out due to the position they were in. However, once she moved Corrin slightly, she was successfully able to pull out. A wicked expression appeared seeing her dick squirt out more white fluids all over his rear. The dragon prince moaned feeling the hot substance on his body.

"C-Cere…" Corrin mumbled weakly as he snuggled weakly to her side. "…I…I'm not satisfied."

Bayonetta raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Another round…I need another round…" Corrin demanded. His tail started to wag as if responding to his sexual urges. "Bayonetta, please treat me like your plaything! I can't stand it!"

"Woah, slow down Corrin!" Bayonetta had to shout. She needed to relax for a bit before continuing and it was clear that Corrin needed time to adjust his body. "You can't just expect to continue after that."

"I…I do…this heat won't go away…"

 _…Is it the aphrodisiac properties?_ Bayonetta asked herself. _If that's the case, I need to give him time to relax._  
  
"C-Cere…"

"We need a small break, dear." Bayonetta told him as she made him get off her body and rest beside her. "The night is still young. We will continue in a few minutes."

"But…"

The dragon prince was taken off guard by the Umbra Witch suddenly kissing him on the cheek. She needed to bring his adorable side back for things to return to a normal pace.

"Merry Christmas Corrin." Bayonetta whispered in his ear. "You forget that my body is my Christmas present."

"N-No…y-yes…I mean…couldn't it have been something else? Err…"

"You said it yourself. You want me to treat you like a Christmas toy for Christmas, and that is what I'm going to do. You need to rest first."

"I did not say…" Corrin sighed as he wondered if the blood rush to his groin would go down anytime soon. "…Okay…just…don't wait too long."

Bayonetta nodded her head as she made a mental note to countdown the amount of time she had to think of the many sex positions they could do while she still had a cock. Knowing Palutena, this spell wasn't going to last all day. Heck, it might go away on Christmas Eve if they wait too long. This might be a chance in a lifetime Corrin willingly asks for sex like this…

"Cere…"

"Hmm?"

Bayonetta was not as surprised at Corrin giving a light kiss on her cheek before resting his head on the pillow next to her. She was more embarrassed by his words more than anything else.

"Merry Christmas Cere. I love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 9362 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Muscle Fascination was supposed to be written two years ago when Smash 4 came out on the 3DS. While I won't give too many details about what happened in that story, I can say that because of the DLC coming out, I am able to add extra plots that originally weren't there…hence why there is a BayoCorn plot. Corrin and Bayonetta do get into a fight in this story and while they make up at the end, Corrin still feels like Bayonetta would prefer someone else over him. Palutena put herself as matchmaker seeing as how she hooked up Dark Pit and Lucina due to her meddling, so she does it again here.
> 
> Also, if it isn't that clear, Corrin is upset at the idea of being turned into a girl (because Anankos' curse already does that) and treated like a toy during is in Bayonetta's head. He doesn't mind if Bayonetta turns herself into a man and then has him bottom from there. The difference is clearly that Corrin's paranoia of ending up Anankos' puppet gets him angry about one thing but then due to something else as mentioned below makes him okay with the second thing (so its an obvious double standard on his end).
> 
> 2\. Corrin should have noted that Palutena cannot cook (like him). He doesn't think too much about how she is able to cook something decent because of how Palutena worded her sentence about Bayonetta. It's only during the sex scene does Corrin realize that there was something suspicious about the chocolate. Never work with Palutena when it concerns her magic.
> 
> 3\. Corrin's dialogue about giving head to another man before is because he has done so in the past. As pointed out in other stories like Accursed Avatars and The Ripple Effect, Corrin and Cory were originally from the Conquest/Birthright timelines. Corrin was married to Zero and Cory was married to Azura but because they lost Azura, they both decided to try and find a happier future…but that meant losing everything they established in those timelines in their realm. Just because those timelines no longer exist because of Anankos doesn't mean that Corrin doesn't maintain any memories of what transpired. This is somewhat intentional as Anankos' plan for Corrin does revolve around using Corrin as an incubator for powerful dragonic monsters. In this case, Corrin is remembering his happy marriage with Zero and while I brought up in previous timelines that he was distraught over Zero marrying Camilla in the current Revelation timeline.


End file.
